loving wonderland
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Alice wishes no more than to leave everything and live somewhere else. How she will have her wish granted is a complete mystery, until someone the white rabbit came by... I dont own Alice in wonderland unfortunately
1. limits

My life sucks like crazy. My dad is dead, my crush laughed at me and is going out with the neighborhood slut/whore/bitch, and my mom doesn't care shit about me thanks to my step-dad that I had no idea about until the day of matrimony. The only way I could get away from life was by electronics. Until my mom saw my happiness when I was on the computer she decided to take electronics away. She even padlocked the fridge. That's not all, all because of a bitchy exchange student, all my friends hate me.

That was my life before everything changed because of one white-eared bunny boy. This is my story.

* * *

"shit this hurts..." Holding the detention slips fiercely in my fist, I managed to successfully limp to the back entrance of the school. _Man... why'd she have to shove her head into me this time..._ Clutching my gut and arm along with my heavy bag that was not helping my injuries at all, climbed the stairs while remembering and scowling at what happened a few minutes ago.

_eating what my mom would even create that would seem slightly edible, the bitch got bored and decided to "have fun" as she puts it. "Hey! Alice!" My head turned slightly at the person calling my name. "yes bitch?" Her eye twitched in irritation. She has a name, but i prefer to call her bitch. Ignoring what i said, she decided to push me to my limits and entertain herself. "Did your mom decide to poison you with crappy food? Because she might get tired of you the same way she got tired of your dad." She smiled an evil little grin that made me want to punch her perfect teeth in and shove her fancy little cell phone down her throat. The thought made me smile slightly. She noticed my smile and pushed me to my limits. "Did your mom poison him?" "Shut up." i mumbled grinding my teeth " or did he just hate you so much that he didnt want to see you anymore?" Screw self control. i screamed in my head as i lunged at the bitch. We fought until one of the teachers broke us up. He gave us both a detention slip, but being as much of a bitch as she was, she bribed the teacher to take off her detention and give me double. I swear my eyes flashed red to match my fury. When the teacher left, she grabbed my blond hair and glared hard into my blue eyes. "you are about 1 million light years away from beating me." She gave me her bitchy smirk and strutted off in search of new prey._

Before i even opened the door, a flash of white caught my eye. Running down the street was a boy that looked about 17 or 18.

He had pale skin that shined in the afternoon sun. His eyes were a red and his hair was a very light gray, almost white. His clothes were very costume-like. He wore a white dress shirt and over it was a red and black waist coat and black dress pants along with black dress shoes and white gloves. But what really caught my attention was the white rabbit ears sticking out of his head. On the back of his pants was a fluffy tail. Every 5 seconds he would check his pocket watch and once in a while yell, "Where is she?!!?!?". Watching him run off to another place, a part of me wanted to find out what he was talking about and who he was. But i listened to the part that said, "curiosity killed the cat". Who knows, he could be some weirdo looking for attention. Heading into the school, late for detention and expecting all hell to break loose once mom finds out about the double detention i got today.

* * *

this is my first story! pls tell me wat u think. im going to add more chappies soon! w


	2. running away

Heres chapter two! took me til midnight to come up with this, so hope ya like it!

* * *

After being stuck for two whole hours in a detention room with the teacher giving all us teenagers the "dont move a muscle glare", i have to walk a whole mile in the rain with and no umbrella all the way home because mom is too lazy to drive me home and instead just fools around with her husband. _Next thing you know, a hot guy will offer me an umbrella before mom cares that im walking home in the rain... _Keeping to my thoughts, i didnt notice at first that i couldnt feel any rain on me. Looking up, there was an orange umbrella above my head. Next to me was a young man that looked my age holding the umbrella for me. And shit, guess what, he was GORGEOUS! His eyes were an ash gray and had pitch black hair that looked as if he'd never used a hair brush in his life, it was all under a very strange looking baseball cap that had many patterns and colors. He was slightly tanned and wore a red t-shirt with some old jeans. "young ladies shouldn't be out in this kind of weather." _Damn... even his voice makes my heart jump..._ i took a deep breath.

"M-My mom doesn't bother to pick me up from school, so i walk home..." "Even in this weather?" "yea..." i nod. _if asking is all it took, then i should have asked for no detention or a crazy hot boyfriend! _"hmm... then shall i walk you home since its so dreadful today?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Y-You don't h-have to..." _Did i just stutter?_ He smiled a toothy grin at my nervousness. "it is my pleasure to walk you home." We talked so much i hadn't noticed that we were already at my house in the dark forest. "well i guess i'll see you some time soon?" he nodded. "Sooner than you think my dear." "Please, just call me Alice." "Then you," he kissed my hand and backed away. "may call me Hatter." My face heated up as his lips pressed against my hand, and looked at Hatter with curious eyes. "You do not like my name?" "No, its just that i've never heard of that name before. It fits you." "Well, good night Alice." I nodded and opened the door. "Good night Hatter, it was nice meeting you." I stepped into the house and closed it behind me.

"ANOTHER DETENTION?!?!?!?" My mother screamed at me. Her husband glaring at me so much that i could feel holes burning through me. "ANSWER ME! WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME!?" _God lady... im right here in front of you. Not across the country. "_TELL ME!" She slapped me hard. My ears rang, my cheek burned, and it felt like my eardrums were about to explode. "Answer her now!" The man next to my mother yelled with fury almost equal to my mom's. "I got into another fight with the same person..." mumbling loud enough for both of them to hear. "....."she was quiet for a few seconds before "go to your room now you brat." Her husband spoke to me in a harsh voice. "NOW!" Running to my small room in the attic and slamming the door behind me.

After twenty or so minutes, i decided to head downstairs for a quick snack. Stepping silently down the stairs and tip-toeing to the kitchen, i noticed that the both of them were in the kitchen, my mom sitting at the table holding a small brochure that I couldn't read at the distance I was at. "-are you sure that this is a good idea dear? Sending her to this place seems rather expensive don't you think?" "Trust me. It's just what she needs, a few years of military school will teach her discipline and keeping that big mouth of hers shut." I could hear the evil smile in his voice. My eyes widened in shock. Running up the stairs, not caring who heard me and slamming the door a second time. _MILITARY SCHOOL?!?!!?!? WHY MILITARY SCHOOL?!?! I WANTED A NEW LIFE, BUT NOT LIKE THIS!_

After hours of moping, i decided to run away. Start somewhere else or just do suicide, those were my choices. Staying here though, was no better than death. Packing my essentials, shirts, underwear, pants, socks, some candy bars that i stashed under my pillow, my ipod, pjamas, a small stuffed dog that was tanned with blotches of white that my dad gave me before he died, and a picture of me, dad, and my mom from a few years before he died. It showed us on a hill in the snow smiling at the camera. "Guess what dad..." i whispered to the picture frame. "We're moving. But without mom this time. We are not going to military school. I know you wouldn't have wanted that for me." Giving a sad smile to the picture, I put the picture in my backpack along with my other things and started to get dressed.

Binding my chest under my shirt, not wanting to worry about bras or anything bouncing around and sliding on a black t-shirt with blue stripes. I kept my jeans on and slid on socks with my sneakers and laced them tight. I threw on my black sweatshirt and zipped it up. I even tied up my hair so it didn't fall into my eyes while i was running. Throwing on my bag on to my back, i opened the window to the cold and darkness outside. _Good, that screwed up bitch forgot to padlock my window again. _We lived in a two story house. But that didn't faze me as i jumped from my window and landed on the muddy ground still wet from the rain. Looking back at my room, i remembered my dad toughening me up in case i needed to defend myself back then. Smiling at the memory, i started running into the deep forest that surrounded our house.

After about four or five minutes of running, i slowed to a walk. Then i heard a fury induced scream that only my mother could have created. "ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I smirked _finally remembered to lock my window after taking a break from screwing your man whore huh?_ Then i heard a loud footsteps from across the forest. _oh shit_. I ran as far as my legs could take me. Deeper and deeper i went into the forest, not caring where i was as long as i got away from my mother and evil step-father. Finally i stopped from pure exhaustion. "I found her!" Turning around, i saw instead of my crazy mom, the rabbit boy that was running across the school yard earlier. He picked me up and ran at a speed so fast that i didn't notice he picked me up until he let me down. We were in a different part of the forest. Much more untouched by humanity. Behind me was a hole large enough for a person my size could fit though. The rabbit boy leaned towards me and whispered into my ear, "You are very late you know." Before i could question on what he was talking about, he shoved me backwards into the big hole. All i could see when I faced upwards was a light and the rabbit boy falling after me. Next thing i knew, i was enveloped into unconciousness.

My life was just beginning.

* * *

please review and comment!


	3. Dreaming?

Hiya~ pls tell me if you prefer alice with cheshire or mad hatter. i just might make a new story about them. On with the story!

* * *

After falling into unconciousness, i started dreaming of my old life when father was alive. I was twelve and all of us were walking together in the streets of New Jersey. We were all smiling and occasionally stopping into a store to look at or buy some things. It was all happy until we crossed the highway. A car was coming on a red light heading straight towards us. My father yelled out something i couldn't hear and pushed me and my mom out of the way before-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Nearly jumping out of the huge bed i found myself in and hitting the floor, I managed to control myself. Panting hard with my heart still racing,"it...was just a dream... nothing more..." A silent tear dripped down my cheek. Wiping the tear away, i started to look at my surroundings. I was sitting on a king sized bed, it was kinda gothic with all the black saitn sheets and pillows with red comforters. The whole room was a wreck of colors. There was black and red on the walls with splashes of random colors everywhere. Including the furniture. The door was made of really dark wood and so was the closet. There was no window, but there was dark curtains on where they should be. The whole room looked as if the place was attacked by paint. My bag was hanging on a chair next to the bed. Climbing out of the bed, i felt a chill down my body. Then I noticed that all my clothes were gone. Shock and fury erupted through me as i noticed all my clothes i just wore before (minus my bindings, they were on the bed)were gone what made me even more angry is that I found a few hickeys across my chest. One of my nipples were swollen as well, like someone was sucking on it. They looked fresh. Picking up my bag and putting on fresh panties and my bindings, finding that all my other clothes were gone, including my stuffed dog, i slammed open the closet. Desperate for something to wear, I looked for something even decent to head outside in.

Finally, after a while of searching through the almost mile long closet, a blue dress caught my eye. It was a light blue and had a white apron. It was only a little lacey, unlike the other things in the closet. It also was only to my knee. Sliding the dress on noticing the softness against my skin that it brought. Scrounging around, I even found some stockings that were the same shade of blue as the dress with black stripes and some old brown shoes. Looking in the mirror and twirling around, _I look kinda like a doll... and this skirt keeps hitching up... hopefully i can find my old clothes soon... _Opening the door and walking down the halls with my bag strewn on my back, looking for any trace of my clothes or an escape from this seemingly enormous house. Opening every door that I passed, noting that everything was crazy in this household. There were doors upsidedown, sideways, even floating randomly in the air. That's right, floating. Hearing a fire crackling in one of the doors, i opened it a crack and peeked inside.

There was a maid inside on what seemed to be a kitchen, but my eyes were watering so bad from all the pepper she was throwing around into a pot. Noticing the table next to her, my clothes were in a small pile with the stuffed puppie's leg sticking out slightly. Fury burst right through me, eliminating all common sense on what a normal person would do. Without thinking, I ran in the room and snatched all my clothes and shoved it all in my bag. The maid was too busy throwing even **more** pepper into her strange stew while i snuck out the door. Choking on the pepper and closing the door and turning around, grinning at my victory. Then my head hit something as I was thinking to myself and walking back down the hall to the room I woke up in. Looking up and just seeing I ran into some person in a stealth suit. He looked just as surprised as I was. Kicking him in the privates, I ran back to the room as I heard footsteps down the long hall. _SHIT! Its probably that rabbit who pushed me into the hole or that other guy recovers fast and is going to hurt me. _Running at high speed and slamming the door that looked like the room i woke in, and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Tying up my hair and slipping into my regular old sneakers. My eyes still watered at the faint smell of pepper that clung to my clothes. Hearing the footsteps get louder, I grabbed my bag and ran at high speed again. Finding a staircase that went downwards, i slided down the railing and jumped at the last step finding the front door at last.

Running up to the door, a small sneeze happened somewhere near me. "My goodness... you smell a lot like pepper..." The voice sneezed again. "Down here." Looking down at the doorknob as it sneezed again. _wow... this has got to be a dream... sneezing doorknobs? come on... _"s-sorry." I just stared at the doorknob staring back at me with an annoyed glare. "What? You look as if you've never seen a doorknob in your life." "Well, where i come from, doorknobs don't sneeze, much less talk." Glaring back with annoyance the knob sighed and sneezed again. "Just go so I can-ACHOO! stop sneezing..." He sniffled and opened the door. Thanking the doorknob, I left the house and found myself in a beautiful rose garden. _This is the most beautiful place i've ever seen... _The door closed behind me as I set out into the garden.


	4. a mad tea party

Damn Spanish! I hate this soooooooooooo much! Well enough of my problems, start the damn story from where we left off!

* * *

Going into the rose garden, there were many roses of different colors. And all of them were so beautiful that the dew drops left on them made the flowers even more beautiful to gaze at. Voices could be heard over a few of the tall bushes. Including a few crashes and yelling. Bursting through the bushes right in front of me and making big holes through the bushes he ran through was a tall young man that looked a few years older than me. He had fair skin and had black hair. Like the rabbit-boy he had a tail and ears like an animal except that he had cat ears and a long tail. I could see faint purple lines in his hair and ears. His tail was also black with dark purple streaks. He wore a purple vest with nothing underneath, and an even darker purple, almost black pants that went to his knees. He was smiling like a maniac because of the prize in his hands, a big top hat that looked soft to the touch yet very tough. It was a work of pure art because of all the swirls and a ribbon on the top of the rim. Chasing him was a young man that seemed very familiar to me. All I saw was a flash of green and some black tackle the cat/guy and wrestle for the hat. The man wrestling the cat pushed him down and suddenly pulled out a gun from nowhere and aimed it at the cat/guy. My mouth hanging from the scene going on, I looked to the floor and saw that the hat was at my feet. Picking it up and brushing it off, "HEY!" Yelling at the two to prevent them from hurting each other any further. "Is this yo-" My mouth hung open and my blue eyes widened in shock. Because the young man trying to end the cats life, ...................was Hatter.

Hatter walked over to me, forgetting the person he was about to shoot. "May I have my hat back?" Handing the hat back, he took it and placed it on his head. I got a good look at him as well. He was wearing a green coat and a orange shirt underneath with thousands of buttons. He had on black dress pants and shoes that looked like they belonged to my grandfather. "I see that Peter was able to find you. Welcome to my home, well, all of our home." The cat/guy stood up and walked towards us. "I see that you two are familiar with each other?" I nodded. "Are you a cat?" "Yes, but..."Kneeling down in front of me. "please call me cheshire young lady." He gently kissed my hand like Hatter did before. "You tasted so good before..... now you taste more spicy..." He licked my hand slightly and let it drop. "That's a nice name. But just call me Alic-" _Wait... TASTED?!?!_ "Wait... you didn't happen to be the one who left those..." I trailed off as he got closer to me. "Ahhh... the taste of a woman... is divine to us cats... more so than cat nip..." "He left what?" Hatter interupted with an angry look in his gray eyes. "He left-" Cheshire held my shirt in both his hands and tore it slightly showing all the hickeys he left. Looking at Cheshire with an anger far worse than when seeing my things about to be used like firewood, I lunged but was held back by Hatter. My shirt ripped even more showing my bindings. Now angry at him as well, I glared at him until I saw the look on his face. He was staring wide eyed at me and it almost looked as if he were same with Cheshire."What?" Questioning their experessions, I unzipped my bag and throwing on a sweatshirt so I don't catch anything, he stopped drooling at me and the Cheshire stopped as well. "Well...erm..." Hatter managed to mutter out. "HATTER! CHESH!" "WHAT!?!" Hatter and Cheshire yelled back at the voice. "GET BOTH YOUR ASSES HERE BEFORE THE GUEST ARRIVES!!!" The voice screamed in a threatning tone.

"Shall we go then? We were having tea earlier. Besides, we were expecting you." Hatter offered his arm and taking it, we all headed to what would be a very interesting tea party.

After a few minutes of walking with Cheshire floating near me and occasionally sending a chill down my spine with his tail touching in certain places, we reached a very long table with cakes and cups strewn everywhere. There were many teapots with steam coming out of each of them. Some of the dishware was cracked or unused and filled with dust. Cheshires tail started flicking at my butt and with it flicking inbetween my legs, filled with anger, I took Cheshire's tail and bit it, **hard**. "OWCH!" He grabbed his tail back and started rubbing the place I bit. Laughing, Hatter offered me a seat next to him at the head of the table.

Noticing someone else at the table, the man introduced himself. "Hello Alice, the name is March Hare, but please call me March." "How do you know me?"' "Heard your conversation over the bushes. Plus,..." He pointed to the large rabbit ears on his head. They were a sandy brown, same with his hair. He had tanned skin, more darker than Hatter's, and he wore a dark green vest with a white shirt underneath. His pants were a dull shade of brown and he had a tail the same color of his ears and hair. "Now if you're done staring, can we talk?" Snapping me out of my thoughts, I nodded and sipped some of the tea that Hatter placed out for me. It was the most delicious tea I've ever tasted unlike the shit my mom drinks that she calls other young men around me started talking about strange topics while drinking their tea. March bit into his scone and started talking to me while dripping some pieces down his lip and spraying it partially on me. Wiping off and just thinking to myself, I remembered the man in the hall that I kicked I decided to ask about him. "Hey, who was that man in a dark pink suit? He looked more like a card than an actual man." The talking around me stopped. Cheshire looked at me with full alarm. Hatter bored right into my eyes, "Where did you see him last?" It sounded more like a command than a question. Erm.... he was in the halls... outside the door of some maid throwing pepper in a pot..." It was hard to remember exactly where because the house was huge. "Cheshire." Hatter sounded firm and anxious. "I'm on it." Smiling a toothy grin, Cheshire then disappeared. First his tail, then his body, then his head, then finally, his smile.

"What's going on?" curiosity flashed through my eyes."Nothing Alice. Just some uninvited guests is all." I had a feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. I was about to say something, but Cheshire materialized back on top of the table as just a floating head. "Where do you want me to put him?" Hatter had a sudden grimness in his voice. "Basement. Make the ropes extra tight. Weaken him a little, but don't over do it like last time." The Cheshire's head nodded and he disappeared yet again. "Excuse me my dear, I have some buisness to attend to. I need to make sure our uninvited guest is comfortable where he is right now." He spat out the word "comfortable" like it was something gross. Hatter heading back to the house, me and March were left alone in the garden. He looked at me and picked up a sugar bowl. "one lump or two?"


	5. blood shed

This is starting to get interesting huh? *wink wink* Cheshire's a perv and Hatter's getting jealous~ w Start the ****in story now!

* * *

A few minutes of chatting with March, we heard a scream coming from the house. It sounded like someone was dipped in lava or was about to jump in a pool of live sharks... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream was awful. And it was so loud that covering my ears did not help keep out the screams. March did not look even surprised from the screams, he just kept sipping his tea like it was the most normal thing to do. "What is going on?!?!" Me yelling at March did make him flinch slightly. "My you are such an improper lady, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" "Manners don't matter at the moment! So just tell me what's going on in there!!!" Still yelling at March, his answer was just plain bull shit. "They are entertaining our guest." Then he went back to sipping his tea. "Well can you at least tell me where they are?" "So much curiosity will get you hurt Alice my dear." "JUST TELL ME!" He looked me straight in the eye. God he was driving me insane! "Are you sure?" "Yes damn it!" He tutted at me while leading me back to the house. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Alice, you must learn to hold your tongue." The screaming got louder as we got closer to the house. He showed me to the backyard. It was even bigger than the front yard, garden and all! It had a huge fountain with a creature that seemed both man and beast. Surrounding it was a huge field with a fence far off in the view. You could see it if you squinted hard enough. Then closer to the house, March showed me the cellar doors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The screaming came from there. "You probably wouldn't want to go in there." March looked at the door with laziness in his eyes. "Why not?" "Because it's gonna be pretty messy once they're done talking..." "I don't care, I've dealt with my drunk mother, I think I can handle a few piles of shit." Opening the cellar doors, the screaming nearly broke my eardrums. I heard him mumble behind me. "Don't say i didn't warn you..." He took my bag inside and he walked away.

Stepping down the stairs, I expected another scream to come, but it never did. Finally hitting the end of the stairs, there was a door with shadows moving underneath it. "-she knows okay?! she knows she's here! Just please let me live!" My curiosity got the best of me as I opened the door and expected the worst. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. I saw the Cheshire cleaning blood from his claws. There was the man in the pink stealth suit. According to his uniform, he was a 3 of hearts. He was gagged with a cloth and tied to a chair. Weakly, he looked at me and gave me a look that said "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" There was a big wound on his chest and blood kept flowing from it. Surrounding him was a huge pool of blood. I'm surprised he isn't dead yet. The most shocking was that Hatter, the most handsome and nicest guy i've ever met was getting ready to stab the card with a was covered in the card's blood. Big large stains of red stained on his green coat. He saw me as well. Dropping the knife, he ran up to me and tried to speak.

"Alice, this isn't what it lo-" I punched him in the face. YOUR...YOUR A MONSTER! Running from the cellar and into the house and finding the room in which March put my things. Sinking into the bed, I thought about the poor card locked up and now probably dead. I cried slightly and planned on my escape from this mad place.

* * *

short, i kno, but ill make another one soon!


	6. disgustingly pink

Ooooooohhhh! Now editor, start the story or i will shove your **** up your-

*Takes out a cookie and waves it in front of demonic*

COOKIE!!! *jumps for it and eats it in the corner* my precious... precious...

On with the story

* * *

_With Hatter and Cheshire_

With one last menacing glare at the card, Hatter took his knife and tore it into the card's chest right next to his heart. The card screamed one last time before he died with the Cheshire ripping off his head. The expression on the head was of pure agony and pain. Cheshire smiled a maniac grin and put the head in a box. Still thinking of Alice, Hatter ran out the cellar in hopes of catching her. He heard a door slam and some sobbing coming from her room. _Damn it! Why'd she have to see me like that?!!? _Sulking to his room, he threw his clothes into the laundry basket, leaving his hat on, Hatter took a long bath thinking on what to do about Alice.

While Hatter was bathing and thinking, Cheshire was acting. Asleep in a tea pot in the kitchen was dormouse. Cheshire pulled her out by the tail and shook her awake. "AAAHHH!!!" The dormouse screamed in shock. "What the hell was that for?!?" Cheshire let dormouse down. "Our guest is here you should know." "Really? I must have missed a lot ever since I fell asleep." "That was two years ago dormouse."I need you to explain a few things around here." "Why? She should be used to this kind of thing because of the new queen." "Well, she freaked out when she saw us entertaining a "guest". "Well I guess i could help you out..." Dormouse trailed off. "What do you want?" Cheshire ground his teeth together. Dormouse annoyed him a lot. "Gimmie a new sword and it's a deal." "Sigh... very well then..." Dormouse squeaked in happiness of a new sword and ran down the hall.

_With Alice_

Looking at my photo of my dad, _What do i do dad? This house is probably full of murderers... _A small tap at the door made me jump. I just ignored it. Then i heard a squeaky voice from outside. "Alice?" Walking to the door, I asked to the voice, "Who are you?" "Please open the door and i'll tell you." Curiosity getting the best of me (again!) I opened the door. Seeing no one outside I quickly closed it and headed back to the bed. "Alice?" A mouse spoke from on my bed. "Hello Alice, I'm Dormouse" The little mouse smiled. OMFG. _Mice can talk too?!?! Now I am certain this is a dream! _"I can see you are disturbed on what you saw earlier in the cellar." Dormouse spoke softly. _Disturbed?!?! Hello? I was more freaked out than disturbed!!! _"Its... very difficult to say why Hatter did this... in fact he does it once every month. But now it's gotten worse over the weeks." My eyes widened _He does this on a regular basis?!?! That guys a psycho!_ "The reason he does that is to protect people." "What?" "The reason he kills is to make sure no one else gets killed."

"That card you saw, he was an assasin sent by the queen of hearts." "Wait, arent the hearts supposed to be red?" "yes" "But he was pink." "The red queen died a few years ago. Her daughter took her place and turned everything pink." "What do you mean "everything"?" Dormouse sighed. "Follow me."

Following Dormouse out of the room and out of the house, Dormouse then crawled onto Alice's shoulder and showed a shortcut through the gigantic garden. "Wasn't easy taking the long way, so I found a short cut to make it easier getting in and out of the garden." There was a path, next to it was a forest that trailed upwards to a cliff. "You need to go through the forest." Watching my step, I managed to climb up the cliff with only a small bruise. "Look at the pink queen's doing." _Holy shit..._ When Dormouse said everything, she really meant everything! The trees at the end of the forest was a bright flamingo pink. There was a town up ahead and it looked as if it was eaten alive by was even a plain of pink grass and desert. Beyond that was a pink rose garden and a huge castle that was hot pink and white. My jaw dropped as I stared in horror. "Oh...my...fuckin...god..." "Yes, it is disgusting isn't it?" "After this sight, I never want to see pink again in my life." "You and me both Alice."

Heading back into my room, I noticed Dormouse was searching through my bag. "Hey...Alice?" "Yea?" "What is this thing?" She pulled out my ipod. I took it from her paws and showed her. "This is what people use from where I live listen to music. We put music that we like in this and then we can listen to it whenever we want." "Really? Your world is very complex to have devices like that." "I guess..." Noticing the time, Dormouse told me to use the bathroom to freshen up before bed. "No offense Alice, but you smell really bad." Dormouse laughed and left before I could throw a shoe at her.

Walking down the hall with my nightclothes, I noticed how much more bigger the halls seemed. Still treading down the hall, I heard Cheshire and Hatter arguing downstairs. Finally reaching the bathroom, the bathroom was beautiful. It was sparkling white with a big marble tub in the middle. Turning on the hot water, a maid came in and gave me some soap and shampoo along with a towel. After she left, I slipped out of my clothes and slid into the tub.

_With Hatter_

"Damn it Cheshire! Just because I refuse to make you a hat doesn't mean you can have mine!" Chasing Cheshire down the halls and on the ceilings, Hatter finally grew tired and lunged at Cheshire. The grinning cat, as clever as he was, dodged Hatter and watched Hatter crash into the door behind him. Getting up, Hatter drew out his dagger and glared at Cheshire. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The shrill scream startled them both. Looking at where they crashed into, it was the bathroom. In the tub was, well, Alice covered in bubbles. Throwing every bit of item she could get in reach without falling out, Alice threw them all at both Cheshire and Hatter. Cheshire was smiling his usual smile as he ran out, Hatter was as bright as a tomato and covering his nose to prevent a nose bleed. Behind them, Alice screamed, "DAMN YOU PERVERTS!"


	7. Tweedles

Guess, wat! I discovered how to make cookies that are as hard as hockey pucks! WOOOOOO!!!!!!

Editor- Srry people, demonic's just had a lot of sugar and coke.

*cracks the editor's head with a flyswatter* On with the story~ ^.^

* * *

Drying off and changing, I thought of what I would do to those two perverts once I got my hands on them. Heading out from the bathroom, March ran up to me and looked panicked. "Did you punch Hatter?" "No, why?" _I wish I did._ "His nose is bleeding. First time I ever saw him like that. His face was bright red as well." _Now I'm mad again._ "Do you want to talk to him?" "I tried asking him wat happened, but when I mentioned you were in the bathroom his nose bled even more." "How about I try?" "Go ahead, he's in the kitchen downstairs." Cracking my knuckles down the halls, I headed to the kitchen.

Finally reaching the kitchen in my blue tank top and grey sweatpants, I overheard Hatter and Cheshire talking. "-damn you Cheshire! Now she think's we're perverts because of you!" Walking into the kitchen, I added, "And I still do." Hatter had two tissues stuck up his nose that were soaked in blood. He looked as if he was ready to strangle Cheshire. "Well that's my cue to go." Cheshire dissappeared. Walking up to Hatter with an angry look, Hatter tried to talk. "N-Now look Alice.... it's not my fault that we crashed into the bathroom while you were bathing... it's just... ah...." I slapped him. "That's for barging in." There was a pink hand print on where I slapped him. ",and Dormouse told me about the card." He looked surprised. "Why was the card even here?" "The queen sends them to deal with outsiders..." "Outsiders?" "Yes, people not from where we are. She also sends them after people for a good laugh." _Kind of reminds me of home..._ "So you're not angry anymore?" "You said it was an accident. What did you even do?" "Chasing Cheshire for my hat." "Ah." Awkward silence passed for a few minutes.

Some yelling was going on outside of the window. It got louder then something came through the window straight at me. "ALICE!!!" Hatter yelled. Barely dodging the big thing that came at me, it hit the wall instead. Looking at what tried to kill me, it was a huge battle ax. Holding my throat, I backed away from the ax slowly. More yelling came from the now shattered window, and two flashes of color came through the window and attacked me. Closing my eyes, I waited for the attack to come and certain death, after a while, it never came so I opened my eyes.

In front of me was Hatter yelling like crazy at the two small figures. Getting a good look at them, I saw that they were twins about 11. They looked almost exactly alike besides that one was wearing a green uniform and the other had a blue one. After Hatter was finished yelling at them, the twins started looking up and down at me. Then they started whispering to each other. Finally agreeing on something, they lunged at me again. Hatter was too late to stop them.

* * *

=^.^= Im being annoying aren't I? WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

* * *

Soon, I was tackled to the ground and I had two little boys hugging me. One had his head in my chest. The other was hugging my side. "ONEE-SAMA!!!~" They chanted it together. Hatter was both flustered and beyond pissed. With his face slightly pink, he aimed a gun at them. "GET.... OFF......HER." He had a really dark setting around him. It was kinda scary for all three of us on the floor. The two came up off of me and the green one helped me up. He had two guns strapped to his belt. "My name is Tweedle dum," he chanted while helping me up. "I'm Tweedle Dee." The blue one tried to pry the ax from the wall. "We were told to not let intruders in, and when we saw you slap the master, we thought you were an assassin." "We could also hear all the screaming from the bathroom too!" Tweedle Dum also added, "But we just thought it was Marchy trying to get Chesh to bathe again." I smiled at the thought of Cheshire screaming and moving around just because of a bath.

"Speaking of baths, we were about to take one. Right Tweedle Dum?" "Yes, yes, but onee-chan, would you like to take a bath with us? The tub near our room is big enough." _I have to admit, they're kinda cute. _Looking at Hatter, his face turned darker at the thought.

_With Hatter_

_Alice....and them..... bathing together?!!?! "_C'mon onee-chan, it'll be fun!" Tweedle dee pulled Alice towards the halls. "But I just took a bath." She looked at me again. Her blue eyes focused on me. "Hatter, what are you thinking? You're face is like a tomato." "You're so gross," Tweedle Dum directed at me. "and perverted." Tweedle Dee added. "I AM NOT!.... It's just that she already took a bath and is going to bed now." I straightened my hat and tried to bring back some of the dignity i had left. "Maybe some other time okay boys?" Alice's words nearly brought back all the heat to my face. "Awwww. Okay onee-chan,..... tommorrow then?" Tweedle Dee asked with a hopeful grin. "Sure." I held myself in to not strangle the boys and make Alice take back what she said.

* * *

_Alice_

"Good night then you guys." "Good night." When I left, more yelling came from the kitchen and a choking sound. Ignoring it, I headed in the room I was staying in and played my ipod without the headsets. Putting it on shuffle, I set it on the bedside table and listened to the music that played. It was everytime we touch, by Cascada. Singing to myself along with the music, oblivious to the yelling downstairs stopping when I turned on the music.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I feel your touch in my dreams~  
Forgive me my weaknes, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

* * *

Tweedle Dee

After onee-sama left, we were left to the wrath of our tall hatted employer. He probably would have killed us both if not for the soft tune upstairs. Dropping us and looking to the ceiling, he dashed out of the kitchen with us grasping our windpipes. "He likes onee-san. Don't you think so brother?" "Oh yea," I answered "he's probably more than just likes her." We smirked at each other. "This is gonna be fun." We chorused together.

* * *

_Hatter_

The tune was getting louder as I ran up the stairs. This house echos a lot even if it's a whisper. That's how big the place is, not including the basement halls. Dodging random items as they floated, I started hearing a voice in tune with the music.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last~_  
_Need you by my side._  
_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. _  
_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky~_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so,_  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life~_

I've never heard anything quite like it. The music sent a pang in my chest. Walking and opening Alice's door slightly, I peeked in on her singing with a second voice.

_Your arms is my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry~  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall~_

She stopped singing and picked up some sort of device. The music was gone. Turning off the lights, she climbed into bed as I clicked the door shut. Smiling like an idiot down the hall remembering her sweet voice.

* * *

PEACE!!!!


	8. The pink queen

Editor- look Demonic... i'm sure we can work this out....  
Nah, I don't feel like it. *Sharpens knives and tightens ropes on the editors hands and legs*  
Editor- Please! I have a wife and two kids!  
But ur a girl. Does that mean ur lesbo?  
Editor- Forget that! Just untie me from this thing!  
*puts on a blind fold and readys knives* Start the story, this isn't gonna b pretty people!  
Editor- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

* * *

_Hatter_

Hatter was at a massive tea party, pink free with Alice at his side. Then he pulls Alice into his lap and starts kissing her. She kisses back with as much passion as he. She pulls back and unbuttons her dress from behind. Hatter's eyes widen, "W-What are you doing dear?" She pulls him into another kiss that he quickly gave into. "I want you so bad Hatter..." Her beautiful blue orbs were hooded in lust for him. She unzipped his pants and stroked his throbbing erection. He moaned in her mouth. He couldn't take much more of this teasing, if she did anymore he would-. She took his hand and glided it down her underwear so he could feel her soaked panties. He snapped. He pushed her onto the table and ripped the dress into shreds. There she was, on the table, with only her bra and soaked panties on. He was about to rip her bra off when he heard a banging on a door.

Waking up, he saw that his hand was covered in liquid from the dream. He looked at his huge bulge in his pants. _Shit... I need a cold bath...._ The banging came from downstairs in the front entrance. More banging on his bedroom door and March barged in."HATTER!!! IT'S THE ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS! SHE'S HERE! GET DRESSED!" He looked at where his hand was. "TAKE A COLD BATH FIRST!" He ran out of the room getting ready for the pink queen.

_Alice_

"ALICE! ALICE!" A loud shouting woke me up. March barged in and started screaming. "GET DRESSED AND HIDE! THE QUEEN IS HERE!" March ran out the door screaming at all the servants to get ready for a "royal pain in the ass". Throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, imagining what the queen is like. _Probably some sort of shithead for putting everyone in misery._ Heading down the stairs for breakfast, I caught a glance at March talking to the queen. Her voice sounded familiar. "I've been hearing that another outsider is in Wonderland. And I've heard that she's MORE PRETTIER THAN ME! March wasn't affected by her screaming. She sounded really cruel. Her footsteps grew louder as she walked towards March. Standing his ground, unmoved, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Tea?" He magically pulled out a tea cup and tea pot out of his waistcoat.

Smashing her hand on the tea she called for someone. Then in shackles on his wrists, ankles, and ears, the White rabbit kid was dragged in by two card soldiers. "He mentioned at one of my court that there was an outsider. Isn't that true Peter?" The guy in chains just stared in fear. I could hear his chains clinking together. "Now tell us where she is or I will rip off the head of everyone in this entire household starting with you." She lifted the chin of March and peered into his eyes. He didn't speak, he just sipped some tea. I heard her get even more furious. Hearing a sword being drawn out, there was a scream saying, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" I heard a swing of the blade before a loud smack to the ground.

Peeking just a bit at what happened, the soldier with a big ax (but not as impressive as Tweedle Dee's) was on the ground dead, with a knife in the middle of his forehead. Blood was dripping out as well. "That will not be needed your majesty." Hatter's footsteps echoed down the halls. He was dressed in bright pink as well was everyone else in the household. "There is no outsider here, Peter was probably gossiping again. Besides, I need him here for a while before you behead him. Is that okay m'dear?" I heard a loud smack and hid so no one could see me. "Don't "m'dear" me you pig. You will not get into my head again. Good day." I heard high heels and a door slam. Looking out the window slightly, I managed to get a little glimpse of the queen. She was in a hot pink dress with lighter pink frills. I couldn't see her face at all because she had on a white mask. She was carried on a pink pedestal out of sight. She had also red locks of hair. She even looked like a bitch, not just acted like one.

"Alice?" That would be March. I walked out of my hiding place. "Yes?" "Thought you were there, pretty obvious too. Good thing the queen is so stupid." He laughed. "Onee-san!~" The Tweedles clung to me. They were so cute! Both of them gave me puppy dog eyes. "You will bathe with us tonight right?" "Of course, I said I would last night didn't I?" "We just thought you forgot Onee-san." Tweedle Dum and Dee looked happy. They looked at Hatter. "You look good in pink sir." Tweedle Dee complimented. "Yes, it sure brings out your feminine side doesn't it?" They both burst out laughing. Hatter just continued smiling and shot his gun near their feet. They ran for it out the window. Hatter started chasing after them and said some words I couldn't understand and cuss words at them. March covered my ears.


	9. Bath Time

_I_My editor is a lesbo~ My editor is a lesbo~  
FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME, I AM NOT LESBO!!!  
My editor is a lesbo~ My editor is a lesbo~

* * *

**Hatter**

_I can't believe I even hired those two brats! What was I thinking?!? _He heard March's and Alice's voices down the hall. "Did you really find one? Because I didn't remember to pack one." That was definitely Alice. "Yea, but its green. Do you mind the color?" March asked. "Nah, as long as I have something I'm happy. the color doesn't really matter much. Thanks for finding this." "I found it in one of the old stores in town. It was a rare find to see something not pink there." They both laughed. "Well you should probably get going, the Tweedles will get bored soon and make their own entertainment if kept waiting." Hatter left and stomped down the stairway. _I almost forgot..._ He thought gloomily. _Bath time soon...._

**Alice**

Sliding down the rails, I managed to make it to Tweedle Dee and Dum before they decided to "play" with the servant with their weapons. "Onee-chan! Watch us play a game with this guy!" Tweedle Dum shouted and stepped closer with his pistol. "I'd rather you not do that... Besides, isn't it bath time?" They ditched the servant once I said that and pulled me back up the stairs. "BATH TIME~ BATH TIME~" They chanted merrily. We came to my room and I picked up the green bikini March found for me and a towel. After I stepped out the door they grabbed me again and ran for their bathroom.

When we got in it was white and there was green water in a big bath that was the size of a community bath and was sprinkled with small pink flower petals. I walked behind a changing screen and changed into the bikini while they undressed and jumped into the huge bath in shorts. Hearing the big splash and seeing water on the floor told me they were already in. "C'mon onee-chan! The waters great!" I stepped out in the green bikini and put my towel on the towel rack next to the screen.

"You look hot onee-chan!" One of them said while the other winked. "I can see why the master has taken a liking to you." My face warmed a little as I stepped in the water. "W-Wha?!!" "Didn't you see the look on his face when we asked you to take a bath with us?" One of them asked. "Y-Yes... but I thought he was just being perverted..." "His nose bleeds like crazy if he sees you indecent."One of them said. "Yea, his nose has never bled unless you punch it!" My face grew warmer. "Hey, onee-chan? Are you okay? Your face is like a cherry!" "Uh, yea, im fine..." One of the Tweedles spashed water on me.

I splashed back and we kept splashing each other until someone from downstairs yelled at us to quit it. I scrubbed their backs and they enjoyed using the shampoo in my hair. There was a slight chill coming in as we finished scrubbing each other. "Are you finished in there yet?" There was a crack in the door with a peeping cat watching. I plunged my body under the water in embarrasment. "Get out of here! Pervert!" One of the Tweedles yelled at the peeping tom cat while the other threw a bottle at him. Cheshire closed the door and kicked open the door with Hatter next to him.

**Hatter**

His eyes widened as he saw her in the bikini. His face turned red and shouted at Cheshire a bit. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" He tried to look innocent but his voice kept trembling. Someone stepped out from the bath. He and Cheshire faced a steaming Alice in a bath robe. "You..." She fumed out. "have two seconds to live..." She cracked her knuckles and ground her teeth. "ONE..." Both guys ran off protecting their lives from the beyond pissed Alice.

"TWO!!!!!!" She bolted into a run and had a murderous gleam in her eyes as she chased the two peeping perverts.

* * *

Well? how is it? Should they be punished severly or survive Alice's wrath? Pls comment to ensure the two's survival! o3o


	10. The reason you are here

my editor... well... she quit. i saw her at her new job. she works at a strip bar now. ugh. she was always a slut... anyways, im gettin a new editor. on wit the story~

* * *

After a long period of running, Alice caught up with the two peeping toms and kicked the shit out of them. She screamed at them and literally jumped up and down on their spines. They were both unconcious and were covered in bruises. Cheshire had a black eye for the hickeys he left before. They woke up aching and hurting in many places.

"Damn that girl can fight..." Cheshire mumbled. He disappeared to who knows where, leaving Hatter to limp back to his room alone. _Well... at least we know she can defend herself. _He winced at the pain in his back and crotch. _But she didn't have to kick me in the privates... _March saw him and inspected Alice's handiwork. "Wow, who did this? One of the cards?"

"No." March had a curious look on his face. "Was it... Alice?" Hatter didn't answer. "Oh my god, Alice did this to you?" He looked both surprised and smug like he knew this would happen. "You look as if one of the queen's four deadly pets tried to kill you." "Well it was close." March kept giving him interrogating questions. "How did she do this to you?" or "Did she get Chesh too?". Hatter told him all he could remember before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

_Alice can sure kick ass, but they were letting her beat on them i bet. _March carried Hatter the rest of the way back to Hatter's room and threw him on his bed. _Whew... he needs to lose some pounds. _March watched as the sleeping semi-gentleman started clutching the pillow like it was a stuffed animal. _Or Alice. _March chuckled at the thought. Hatter then started kissing the pillow and before he went too far, March left the room so he didn't have to see the event that was about to happen.

**Alice**

Changing into some night clothes, she let her mind wander and layed in bed. _The Tweedles were really funny. And they are really cute and nice to me. March, well he's a little hyper and obnoxious but he's really a good guy. Cheshire.... I have no good things about him except that he's like a real cat with all their likes and dislikes. And he's a massive pervert. I have no regrets to kicking the shit out of him. Hatter, he keeps looking at me weird. He stares at me with some sort of intensity I've never seen before... his ash gray eyes are so beautiful.... and his face is like-_

_HOLY SHIT! Am I falling for him?_ She shook her head. _Nah. Of course not. Who would like that perv? _After thinking for a while. _My mom never looked at me in any way kindly at me. The only look I saw on her face was a scowl. _Alice had tears dripping down her cheeks. _These people are so kind. They let me stay here for a while. _Alice went to sleep with some tears and a small smile that only if you looked close enough you could see it.

**The next morning**

"Hey! Alice! Wake up!" Two tiny hands lifted her heavy lids up. "Hey sleepyhead! Time to get up!" Dormouse scampered off her as Alice sat up. "What time is it?" She asked groggily. "It's almost noon! If I didn't wake you up, everyone would think you were in a coma or dead!" She squeaked a while telling about Hatter's fighting with Cheshire on who gets to wake Alice and that she slipped away while they were arguing.

"Thanks Dormouse. I'd rather not have either of them wake me up." She nodded. "Just don't stay up as late next time." And she scampered out the door. Alice changed into some jeans and a blue and white blouse from the closet with her sneakers and bounded down the stairs hoping that Cheshire and Hatter would stop fighting. When she hit the bottom stair, voices could be heard from the rose garden outside. After saying hello to the doorknob and politely asking it to open, she was running through the maze to the two young men before things got messy.

"YOU WILL DO MORE PERVERTED THINGS!" That sounded like Hatter. "It's not like you won't either, besides, if she gets mad I can just dissappear, you will get killed." Alice could hear the smile in cheshire's voice. "At least she can fight and defend herself, it might not be enough for the queen though." Hatter sounded serious. "The four are pretty strong, but I think Alice will win." That was March. _Why are they talking about me? What's the 'four'? _"Hi onee-chan!" Alice came out of her hiding place. "Hi...."

All three of the guys talking stood silent. They looked at Alice with wide eyes. "What are the 'four'?" Alice asked with full curiosity in her eyes. They all looked at each other. Hatter was the first to speak. "Erm... Alice... there is a reason you are here with us. If it wasn't for that reason, you'd still be with your mother." He looked at Alice with a slight sadness. "Peter was sent to find someone that could go into our world through the hole you fell in. The one that could would save us from the evil queen. He has tried many girls. All of them ended up in either a concussion or many injuries due to the fall into a hole. None of them could come in our world. I went through to your world as well and met you. I knew at first sight you were the one and told Peter. I was there to lend him a helping hand. He led you to the hole after I hopped in and you ended up in our world."

"I'm in another world......" _YES! MY WISH CAME TRUE! _She screamed in her head. "Yes, but we need you to bring back peace to Wonderland. And the only way that can happen is if you over- throw the pink queen." _And at a price. _"It's not easy, she's killed over thousands of people that's tried. Her four pets help her. That's where you come in." Cheshire jumped in. "We need you to kill the four pets of the queen. Then it will be easier to rid her of the throne." Hatter glared at Cheshire. "Yes, well the pets are the ones who destroy anything in their path. No matter what it is." "You don't have to. We need your assistance badly but we won't force this enormous task on you." March stated blankly.

"I-I...." Everyone looked at Alice. "I need a minute." And she ran off into the bushes half scared and half confused.


	11. A battle worth remembering

Hey peoples! I'm getting a new editor soon. :3 And its a guy~ (girlish squeal) on with the story~ ps. i dont own any wonderland characters.

* * *

Deep inside the rose garden was a blonde girl. Her eyes were showing anger and frustration. Her heart was beating hard from the running and shock of the duty she must fulfill. _Why... I'm not even that strong... surviving will be a feat let alone killing something so big... _A fat tear slid down her cheek. _Help me dad..._ A twig snapped. Alice felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alice." The voice was soft and kind. She turned around to see March sitting on the same stone bench next to her.

He wiped off her tear with a small handkercheif. "Look... Alice. You don't have to do this." He seemed really kind at the moment. "We need you, but we will not force this tremendous task onto you. If there is any advice you need. I'll be back at the house ok?" She nodded. March smiled and said, "We all care about you Alice, especially Hatter. Letting you do this is the last thing anyone in the household would have wanted." With that said, he ran back to the house.

She thought about what March said. _They all are so kind. I owe them at least something for their kindness... _A massive earthquake shook the whole garden and house. Cracks formed in the ground. Panicking, Alice ran for her life in the maze of flowers and used the short-cut Dormouse showed her. Daring to look back, she could see where she was sitting about a minute ago completely destroyed by the earthquake and something else.

Hatter ran outside to her from the house. "It's here!" _Whats here? _Alice screamed in her head. All of a sudden, a massive snake, spurted it ugly head out of the dirt. It was completely made of stone. With patches of fur and very tough looking skin on it. It's eyes were a piercing yellow the size of a basketball. You couldn't see the teeth to know that they were sharp and probably huge. Only the head was out and it was bigger than five horses.

It started destroying the rose garden with its body. The rest of it came out and it started moving like crazy. Only then did Alice notice a bright purple-ish heart covered in swirls on its back. As she was staring at it, Cheshire pulled her out of the way before the snake's tail crushed her. "What is that thing?" She screamed above the demolition going on around them. "It's one of the four pets of the pink queen! It is called the Dustiogous." She thought about the marking on its back. "What was the purple marking on its back?" She yelled.

Cheshire looked at her. "What purple marking? I haven't seen any purple on it!" She looked at the Dustiogous. The mark was still there. "Then how come I can see it?" Things in the destruction like pieces of glass and table and chairs hit the Dustiogous. Not a dent in the stone or skin. Not even a bruise. But a piece of vase hit the purple symbol. A bit of black oozed out of the mark. Alice's eyes widened in surprise.

_It's the weak point! But how can anything but debris hit it? No one would be able to get near it unless... _Realization hit her like a tea cup. "Cheshire! I need a weapon!" Cheshire nearly fell back. "What are you talking about? You could get killed if you just run out there with only a small weapon!" He looked both angry she suggested that and afraid on what might happen if she does leave. "Even a knife would do. Just trust me with this Chesh!" Her voice was quivering but she eyes were determined. A large cat landed on the ground before them. Dead. Blood and shards of glass were i its body.

Cheshire looked only once at the cat and gave a knife from his pocket to Alice. "Thank you Cheshire." She walked away a bit before Chesh grabbed her wrist. "Make sure to come back alive. Hatter will kill me multiple times just by letting you go like this. If you get killed..." A sniffle came from the cat-teen. She nodded. "Don't worry Chesh. I will come back." She smiled a little trying to hide the uncertaincy in her voice.

He nodded again and let go. Alice sighed and climbed the ivy that reached to the top of the house. _I can't believe I am doing this. Being able to survive that thing will be a feat let alone defeating it. _Finally reaching the top of the ivy, she stepped onto the roof and held the knife. The Dustiogous was swirling around the half destoyed rose garden now. She noticed Hatter and March was riding it screaming "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They looked like they were having the time of their lives. Alice stared at the two mad men for a while. _Are those two mad or just plain stupid? _

Sucking up the last of her courage, she leapt off the roof. Hatter saw her and panicked. "ALICE!" The Dustiogous saw her and opened its mouth wide. The mouth was lined with sharp teeth the size of mammoth tusks. Hatter and March watched as she fell down. Hatter, quick thinking as he was, pulled out a knife from his coat and stabbed it deep i the Dustiogous's eye. Black blood poured out as the monster shrieked.

The blonde landed a few steps from the mark. Surprisingly, her feet didn't hurt much when she landed. After a few steps, she felt it. A sharp twang in her ankle caused her to fall backwards on her butt and cry out in pain. Flying debris started cutting her face and clothes. The t-shirt was already in shreds. Limping the way to the mark, Alice unsheathed the knife. It came down onto the mark with as much force she could muster.

_Holy fucker._ Was all she could think before a enormous jet of black blood sprang out from the massive gash the knife created on the Dustiougus's back. After a minute of gushing, the now dead corpse started being sucked into the ground and covered in moss. The eyes turned a dull grey and was sucked into the earth as well as the rest of the body. She tripped on a piece of chair on the remains of the body and fell.

Alice landed on her butt on the man who saved her from being eaten alive. "ALICE! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" She ignored his screams until she saw tear trail down his cheeks. "I-I don't want to lose you Alice..." With that said, he kissed her. It was full of passion and love. It was all Alice could remember before she fell asleep.

* * *

LA DE DA!~ AWWWWWW FINALLY!


	12. Nosebleeds

If u want a sequal to dis story when im finished, review and tell me. I'll do it if i get ova 8 reviews tellin me to make a sequal. ;3 Enjoy~

* * *

Alice woke up to the sound of bickering outside of her bedroom door. It was hard to hear what they were saying because of the door, but she could tell who the voices belonged to. Hatter opened the door fuming until he saw Alice on her bed. She had bandages on her legs and arms. She had bandages on her forehead and torso as well. He looked really upset and wanted nothing more than to hug her and kiss all the pain away.

Alice saw him and remembered the kiss he had given her. She hid her face from him as soon as she could feel the heat rushing to her face. Hatter saw this and smirked slightly. He sat on the bed next to her. He could feel the heat coming from her face under the covers. Hatter yanked the covers off her and saw that her face was the same shade as a cherry. _I wonder if she tastes like cherries..._ He looked deep into her azure eyes.

Alice found herself staring at his grey orbs only to find them **very **close together. Hatter kissed her cheek and forehead. Alice turned three different shades of red. Then he kissed her rosy lips. She kissed back hesitantly and wound her small fingers through his ebony hair. His hand felt its way around her waist. He slid his tongue out and licked her lips wanting entrance. She opened and wrapped her tongue around his. He nipped her rosy lips and rubbed her waist. He was close to feeling his way under her shirt until they heard a knock on the door.

They quickly pulled apart as Dee and Dum came tumbling in with many scratches Dee had a broken leg, Dum with a broken arm. "Onee-chan!~" They both cried out. Both climbed onto the bed with Alice and cuddled into her sides. "W-We're sorry Onee-chan..." Dee cried out. "We should have been more careful and not let you get hurt..." Dum spoke. "I'm sorry that I got you all worried... it's fine though. I'm ok, but I wish I could do something for you, you look way worse than I do." Alice looked saddened.

"Anything onee-chan?" Dee asked with big puppy dog eyes. Alice nodded. Hatter stiffened. _Wait, they're not planning..._"Then,... can you take a bath with us until we get better?" Hatter grabbed a pillow in anticipation on what Alice was going to say. _Probably no, those two did stuff to her in the last bath I bet. _"Okay then, I'll even help you scrub the hard to reach places." Alice smiled an angelic smile. The pillow in Hatter's hand exploded. _WHAT! _A mental picture came up of her and the twins playing in the bath. _Onee-chan, these have gotten bigger than the last time we played together~ Dum squeezed her breasts slightly. "Oohh. They have! lemme see!~" Dee squished his face into them. Alice just sat there blushing and moaning slightly._

A massive nosebleed erupted from Hatter's nose. He ran out the door but right before that, he saw Dee and Dum mouthing the word _pervert!_


	13. AW SHIT! NOT HER!

Demon:Hewo again peoplez! dis is my new editor kaito-kun!  
Kaito:I am pleased to work with such a imaginative person.  
Demon:*squeals* enjoy the story ppls! im going to enjoy my time with Kaito~ ;3

* * *

Alice climbed into the bath with Dee and Dum with her bikini on. "Onee-chan, why do you wear that in the bath?" Dum looked at her bikini. "Do people from your world wear that stuff in the bath?" Dee asked. Alice just kept quiet and noticed a slight breeze coming from the door. "Onee-chan, did you leave the door-" Dee clamped his hand on Dum's mouth and pointed at Alice.

She had her finger to her lips and winked. There was two eyes peeking from the crack in the door.

"No, we don't wear these things, i prefer to go **naked.**" She said the last word very hotly and heard a dripping coming from outside the door. There was also some soft purring. Alice stood up and got out of the tub. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe and looked through the cabinets.

"You might find something of use in the red one onee-chan." Dee said. She opened the red one and found a wooden mallet the size of a full grown cat. She gripped onto the handle as she heard running footsteps.

She ran out of the bathroom and started chasing the two perverted mad men down the halls. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Hatter. Cheshire just grinned and disappeared like the bastard he was. Hatter was chased for an hour til Alice started sneezing. Then she headed up to her room shivering. "ACHOO!" She sneezed loud as Alice closed the door.

**At the pink Queen's domain**

"Report to me now. What has happened to my lovely Dusteogus that I sent to the Hatter's?" She sat up as powerful as she could as the card soldier spoke. "W-Well your majesty... It seems like it-" "SPEAK UP YOU USELESS CARD!" She commanded. "It seems that your lovely pet... has been killed..."

The queen screamed. "WHAT?" "I-I-It seems as an outsider has arrived." The queen screamed more and ordered the cards limbs to be removed then his head. The card was kicking and screaming all the way out of the throne room and down the halls. _Help us outsider, the kingdom needs you..._ The card thought his last as the ax came down.

**Back with Alice**

She slid her jammies on and sniffed a bit. The door rammed open and a concerned looking Hatter ran inside. He felt her forehead and looked at her throat. He almost jammed his hand in her shirt to feel her chest if Alice hadn't stamped her heel on his foot. "OW!" He held his foot a bit then looked at Alice again. "Are you feeling alright cricket?" _Wtf? It's cricket now?_ She just nodded and watched as Hatter pulled something out of his many pockets. He held a handkerchief to her nose. "Blow." She blew.

He trashed the handkerchief and sat Alice on the bed. "I'm fine. Hatter... I just need... ACHOO!" She sneezed again and layed down. She slid her hand into his for comfort. He watched her as she tried to fall asleep. Her rosy cheeks were pale and her temperature was very high. He stroked her hand and fell asleep cherishing every moment they had together.

The next morning~

Dormouse woke up to a loud sound of running feet above her. March was sweating and running around in his white shirt and green waistcoat. His dress pants were tattered at the bottom. _Please don't be true... i hope for once in my life those two are wrong... _March ran up the stairs and looked outside the rooftop window.

A small pink field of soldiers could be seen in the distance. March swallowed a scream and ran down to Hatter's door. He banged on it until the door fell down. The bed was empty. _He couldn't have..._ March panicked more and ran down to Alice's room. He banged on the door as well. "OPEN UP! ITS AN EMERGENCY!"

Inside, Alice was the first to awaken. She felt a warm spot on her crotch and saw something that made her face go red with both embarrassment and rage. Alice punched Hatter's face and woke him with a start. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Alice was red and pointed at her privates. He looked and went red himself. One of his hands was holding hers.

The other...well... was in her pajama shorts stroking her pussy. Hatter pulled out his hand and saw Alice was going to kill him in a matter of seconds. He scrambled out the room with his hat and stopped in front of a surprised March. Alice saw March and walked up to Hatter.

She kicked Hatter in the 'where the sun does not shine' zone and he fell like a stone. "Hey March. Why are you all sweaty?" March tried to catch his breath and said, "The queen is coming. And she knows you are here." Alice's and Hatter's eyes widened. Hatter jumped up and ran down to his room. "I'd better get dressed then." She slammed the door shut and found all her belongings were filthy.

With no choice, she opened the closet and browsed through the many dresses and items. Finding something decent and didn't show any embarrasing things, she pulled on a white tank top with a black corset. There was also a black skirt with white underneath. Then she pulled on her sneakers with a black bow keeping the hair out of her face.

Leaving her room, she heard the front door slam open and the Tweedles ran towards her. "Onee-chan! We were told to keep you safe from the pink fatty!" Dum clung to her skirt. "The master told us to give you something to protect yourself with, so lets go to our room~" Dee and Dum led her to their room in a rush.

Their room was littered with things. Axes, guns on the table, two beds in the far corner were all messy and had a gernade under both the pillows. _Erg... one wrong step and you're dead here. _Alice carefully stepped around the weapons and sat on the chair near the table.

"Onee-chan! Use this!" Dee took out a sword that went to Alice's hip. The hilt shined blue in its sheath. The sheath looked very sturdy and durable even in a tornado, Dee took the sword out and the blade shined in the sun. Alice took the sword. "It's light." She accidentally swung it and hit a glass. The glass split in half. Alice awed at the glass.

**Downstairs at the main entrance**

The door was being slammed until it fell apart. Two cards came in and blew horns. The Queen came in and darted her eyes around the main halls. "Check the whole house. Do not leave any fucking person alive." She saw Hatter grinning his mad smile at her. March was next to him also smiling. He had a set of knives in his hands drenched in blood. The queen looked around her. All the soldiers around her were dead, on the floor, swimming in blood. The queens cheeks puffed and her face turned red. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" She screamed and the soldiers attacked the two mad men.

Hatter just chuckled. He pulled out a gun and shot them all. "March, search the house for spies. Make sure everyone's safe." March nodded and ran off. The Queen smiled. Footsteps were heard from upstairs coming down. Hatter heard something unsheath itself behind him and a scream. "HATTER!" _No, Alice, don't! The queen can't know about you!_ A dead card soldier with a knife fell next to him. He turned around.

Alice was there. She held a sword in her hands, her breathing was heavy. Hatter hugged Alice and nearly cried. Alice closed her eyes and embraced him back. Then she saw the queen. Her hair was a much lighter blond with pink highlights. Her dress was pink and white with frills. The crown on her head was gleaming gold with a pink heart shaped jewel.

The queen's brown eyes widened. "ALICE?" Alice recognized that shrill voice. "Bitch?"

* * *

*dances the caramelldansen* Review and rate~ Review and rate~ (^U^)


	14. Chapter 14

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Rate and comment ppls! btw, tell me if u want a sequel to dis story! ;3

* * *

The two enemies looked at each other. Alice noted that even in the bitches ridiculous attire, she still looked overweight. And the retarded hairstyle didn't help much. "So..._Alice..._" She spoke as if the name were a horrid disease. "How exactly did you get here?" The bitchy queen shrieked. She sounded like some sort of monkey and bird mixed. "That's my buisness. You order those ugly beasts you call pets and you nearly killed this whole household!"

"That was my plan this whole time idiot." Alice was close to jabbing her sword down the queen's throat. Hatter tapped on her shoulder. "You two know each other?" Alice nodded. "Unfortunately, yes we do," The queen sighed. "we go to the same school. She likes to bully me and insult my family." Alice's eyes widened. "WHA?" Hatter looked at Alice in surprise. "Really Alice? i didn't think you were that kind of person." Hatter winked. March just chuckled as he brought in the bodies of spies.

Alice just watched as the always bitchy queen stepped off her ride and stood in front of Alice. "Rise and face me oh cowardly Alice." Alice wanted no more than to slit her throat but stood. The Queen tried to take Alice's sword away. "Give it to me now. This will look good on my mantle." Alice kept an iron grip on the sword and stomped on the Queens foot.

"OW!" The queen stepped back and fumed. "ATTACK HER!" The card behind her started charging into the house and destroying many pieces of furniture. Hatter and March killed them all in a matter of seconds. The Queen was as red as an apple after the massacre and retreated back to her castle. "YOU WILL REGRET EVER CROSSING ME ALICE LIDDEL!" They could hear her scream.

* * *

All the maids and servants started cleaning the bloody mess in the main halls as Alice and Hatter started to take a walk in the half destroyed gardens. "We're going to have to fix everything sooner or later you know." Alice stated. Their hands were entwined together as they walked. Hatter nodded. "We'll fix it after all this shit the pink fag has started ends." Both of them were talking so much to not notice the large root in front of them.

"AHH!" Alice yelled as she tripped over the root, pulling Hatter on top of her. Alice blushed, she could feel his hot breath on her face. He had a slight pink across his face and put his arms on the ground on both sides to steady himself. Slowly, he went down for a kiss. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, his lips felt warm and loving against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him deeper.

He smirked a bit and slid in his tongue. His tongue wormed its way into her mouth. She tasted him and let him explore her. _He...He tastes just like raspberries... _He groaned as she explored his taste a bit further into his mouth. He slid his hands up her shirt and felt her back.

The bra she was wearing nearly became undone if not for the sudden thundering on the ground. Hatter broke the kiss and pulled Alice up. They started running for the house and slammed the door shut, right before that, a howl pierced the night air. Shivers went down everyones spines that night. So much that Dee and Dum had to sleep with Alice so they could 'protect' her.

**The next day**

Alice woke up early, Dee and Dum were gone and out patrolling the front gates when Hatter came in. "How's those cuts and such cricket?" Alice sat up. "They're healing pretty well. The one on my head is giving me a headache though." Hatter wasn't listening to her though. He was looking out the window with a cautious look on his face.

"Cricket, did you happen to hear anything last night?" Alice shook her head. "Nope, after that awful howl, all I heard before I fell asleep was Dee and Dum's snoring." Hatter was tempted to ask why they were even sleeping with her in the first place. His eye twitched.

"That howl was the Queen's second pet. It's supposedly the most destructive of all four." Alice asked, "Do you know how to use a sword?" Hatter nodded. "But you should ask Cheshire to help you. He's a better swordsman thsn me."

It surprised Alice to see him admitting he wasn't good at something. "Do you need some privacy?" Alice nodded and he left the room. She slipped on a pair of dress pants, one of her white t-shirts, and a black waistcoat with her sneakers and tied her blonde locks up in a pony-tail. She walked down the corridors and saw March.

She waved weakly and smiled. He smiled back and opened one of the many doors floating in the air. Amazingly, it led to another room. She peeked in it and her jaw nearly hit the floor. There was Cheshire, in bed with some other cat girl, making out naked. Alice felt sick to her stomach until the March Hare fired a gun-shot into the roof.

_Thank god... _Alice watched as March gave Cheshire some instructions then left in a hurry. Alice closed the door hurriedly and saw March looking at her. He was wearing the same thing he wore yesterday and looked worried, there were creases under his eyelids and he looked really tired.

He forced a smile at her and bounded off. _I wonder what hes been up to..._ Right after that, Cheshire stepped out of his room in a robe. "and why are you here dear Alice? Hoping to be alone with me?" He held her hand. Alice clenched her teeth as he felt her hips. "No, now get your filthy hands off of me." Cheshire stepped back. "So if you don't want to lose yourself to me, what do you want?"

Alice told him about her wanting to learn how to use a sword. "Then why don't you learn from that asshat of yours?" Cheshire raised an eyebrow. "Because you seem the most experienced with blades."

"Very well then," Alice nearly squealed in excitement. "but," The happiness suddenly died. "you have to let me touch you when ever I want." Alice's joy was now of pure disgust. "Fine. But don't try anything funny." Cheshire made a mocking bow to her and went back into his room. Alice stomped off into the garden crushing every pitiful item she stepped on.


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks have gone by without a single peep from the queen. Alice and Cheshire practiced swords everyday, and by the first two weeks she was as good as Cheshire himself. He made sure to keep his distance from her whenever Hatter was around. After practice each day, Alice would go off with Hatter or the twins and go do something. Everyday was a cherishable memory to her. Turns out, Cheshire has a lady friend over every night, so she made to stay out of there.

Finally, the day came where there was a public annoncement where the pink queen will behead anyone that will not follow her and will harm al that persons family. Alice was so angry at that bitch Britney (i decided to give her a name, doesnt really sound good when a evil character has no name) that she nearly killed Cheshire at practice. Hatter took her out for a walk one afternoon through the slowly recovering garden.

Alice tried to keep her composure so that Hatter wouldn't worry. He gave her glances of concern. She replied by squeezing his hand bit. "Why don't we go into town tommorrow? Might be nice to ge out once in a while." Hatter tried to strike up a conversation. "But what about the queen?" Hatter just ignored that fact. "Back then, when everything wasn't pink..." Hatter gazed off into nothing. Alice was going to say something when a howl pierced the air once more.

Hatter and Alice ran back inside the house. The next day, Dee and Dum found massive dog prints outside of the gardens. Bodies of innocent animals were dripping blood and missing limbs were littered everywhere. Hatter decided to take Alice from the slaughter and bring her to town. That day, he told Alice to wear a hood to cover her face and hair. He also gave her a musky perfume. "Make sure to get ever spot." He also gave her the sword she trained with.

"But why?" Hatter ignored the question and pulled on a coat. He led her out of the house and down into the pink towns below. Alice saw horrifying things. Everything was pink and dying. People without pink were in he streets begging for money or food. In alleyways, they saw dragonflies eating and burning dead bodies of villigers. The rich were just ignoring the poor and enjoyin themselves. Alice just watched as a beggar was mercilessly beaten by a rich man.

The fountain in the center of the town was the only thing clean and had white instead of pink. The water was a strange light blue instead of clear. For some reason, she could almost see an eye shimmering on the waters surface staring at her. It had the same swirls and markings as the Dusteogus. _Very peculiar..._ "Hey cricket, look at this!" Hatter yelled at her. Alice turned to see him in a weird mask with reddish pink gashes on it. Then she looked back at the fountains water and saw the eye had left.

After hours of chatting and helping some of the poor people find some food, they headed back to the house. The full moon rose into the night sky. It made the night air smell faintly of mozzarella. The ground shook violently for a little while. Alice screamed and fell into Hatter's chest. Water poured out of the streets and houses. A familiar annoying laugh could be heard from the castle.

All of the water gave off an evil purple glow as it crawled into the white fountain. All was silent until a shriek pierced the air and a watery tentacle sliced a fat man into pieces, then a large body made completely of water climbed out of he fountain. It stuck te pieces into its underside and **ate** the pieces. They swam inside the beast for a moment, then dissolved. Everyone was horrified at the sight. Alice saw its eye. It was the same one she saw earlier.

"ALICE! ITS ANOTHER OF THE QUEENS PET'S! JUST RUN!" Hatter yelled and shot the tentacled monster. The bullets had no affect and were dissolved into its stomach.

_Oh boy..._


	16. Chapter 16

I luuuuuv Alice in wonderland! Hope you people love this story even more!~ Heres chapter 16!

* * *

Every minute that passed, the tentacled beast grew larger and more destructive sucking up water that inched closer to it. The tentacles lashed out like whips and destroyed everything they touched. The pavement underneath the beast sizzled like acid. Some tentacles hit innocent people that were running. It burned through fabric and flesh. The stone pavement sizzled under the monster.

Alice tried like hell to keep dodging the tentacles as she sliced through them, but avail, one of them grabbed her sword and threw it near a fruit cart. A bright pink heart followed with many swirls appeared on where the creatures face was supposed to be.

Hatter was running around thmonster trying to shoot its head. The beast just kept deflecting the bullets by eating them. Even the knives he had wouldn't help. Everytime he sliced off a piece, it grew right back and his knife was eaten away. It seemed like they just couldn't win.

As Hatter was getting tired, a tentacled lashed at him, Alice saw this and shoved him out of the way before he got gun flew out of his hand and was smashed to pieces by the terriffied townsfolk. Alice was scooped up by the monster, the fabric covering her stomach started to dissolve into the tentacle. "AGHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as it burned her flesh.

* * *

Demonic: okay im done.

Alyssa: WHAT? But thats not even much of the story!

Demonic: Wait, you're supposed to be in my other fanfict, WTF are you doing here?

_Alyssa_: I like Alice in Wonderland

Demonic: Whatever, just go back.

Alyssa: only if you add more

Demonic: Fine just GTFO!

Alyssa: yay~

* * *

**Bang!** Suddenly, the beasts head oozed liquids out of the side of its head. All of the tentacles fell limp, Alice fell to the pavement, her stomach a bright red and a few cuts. March walked up to her and gave her the sword she lost. His gun had smoke coming out of the end. "Go finish that thing. You're the only one who can see the mark." She nodded and walked to the head of the ting that attacked and killed so many innocents. With no sympathy for the thing that lay before her, she drove the sword's end into the mark as hard as she could. A loud screech came from the creature, then finally, _silence_. "Two down, two more to go." said Hatter.

At the mansion

"ow...ack...AGH!" Screamed Alice. "Quit moving around so much, you're making this harder to do." He put the final knot on her bandages. The dress she wore had no stomach because of the beast, and it left many burns and cuts on her skin. She stood up and tried to walk around the room a bit. Her inner thigh stung as well, but she didn't want him to medicate _that_ part of her body. He might get some strange ideas. He saw her flinch. "Are you sure you're ok?" Alice just nodded a bit at him and started to walk/limp back to her room.

Hatter saw a small tear in her dress and it showed part of her upper leg. He felt his face heat up as a flash of white and red peeked from the rip. _Wait..._ He saw red stains on her panties. _Oh my gods.._ "Alice!" _Crap! i hope he didn't notice._ She peeked over her shoulder and found him breathing down her neck. A shiver went down her spine. "You're still injured. Let me look at the wound." He started to pull up her skirt. **SMACK!** The sound could be heard by everyone in the house. Followed by a loud yell.

"GAH!" Hatter held the cheek with a bright red slap mark on it. Alice's face was blushing hard. His hands started to wander on the hem of her skirt. Alice was prepared to slap him again when he pinned her hands to the wall and kissed her. It took a few seconds for her brain to think clearly again. "Erm... am I interrupting something?" Cheshire walked into the middle of the bedroom they were in. Hatter flashed him the eyes of a beast. He pointed a gun at Chesh's head.

"**GO." **The cat just shrugged and walked out of the door. Placing his gun on the counter, Hatter shut the door and locked it. He was happy that the doors were made to be soundproof. He turned around to see a flustered Alice sitting on the bed, her clothes ripped in certain places. He took the roll of bandages and kneeled before the beautiful woman in front of him. "This won't hurt much alright? I'll be gentle, and if you want me to stop, I'll stop."

She heard the sincerity in his voice. Alice quietly nodded and let him pull off her tattered skirt. There was blood dripping from a gash in her thigh. It stained her legs and underwear and hurt like hell. She hissed as he administered the rubbing alcohol he found in a drawer and started wrapping the wound. A curious eye of his started wandering to her underwear. It was wet with blood and a hint of somthing else. Accidently, his hand slipped and ended up pushing a finger against her clit.

Even though it was through bloodsoaked fabric, a moan came out of her lips. He pulled his finger back and tasted it. _She...she... tastes so damn good._ He pushed his finger against her crotch again. Another quiet moan. He could feel his pants get tighter at the sound of her.


	17. Lemony goodness wink wink

I know you are all eager for this chapter. Sorry if this took a while, I've been really busy. Please review!

Alyssa: and also read some of her other fanfics as well!

* * *

**FINALLY I MADE A LEMONY CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EROTIC STUFF AND LEMONY GOODNESS, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! **

Her nipples started to harden at his small touches. His finger dragged up and down her vagina entrance as more juices flowed from it. He sucked his fingers and wanting more, he took off her panties. The cold air on her pussy made her gasp. One side of her told her to beat the crap out of him, the other was to let him do as he pleased. She could feel his hot breath on her pussy. Closer and closer he got until finally, his tongue swept across her clit. Her moans made him lick deeper and hum slightly.

Alice felt like she was in heaven. But deep inside, she felt this was wrong but ignored it and threaded her hands into his hair, knocking off his hat and keeping him closer and pushing him deeper. His tongue wormed deeper and tasted her. Until she couldn't take any more and when his tongue thrusted hard into her, she felt like her entire body was enveloped into sheer ecstacy. After her orgasm, he swept up all her juices into his mouth and drank her greedily. She layed down on the bed smiling at him.

"That was...amazing." She said as he layed next to her and they made out. Finally ready for more she unbuttoned his shirt and jacket. Her small hands slid down his strong chest, a few scars were there but she didn't mind. They stopped at his pants and she started to slide them off him. He let her and kicked them off. Her erect nipples showed through the flimsy fabric of the blouse she wore and llet him tear it off her. He licked his lips as she was fully naked, he climbed on top of her and nipped on her neck. Small moans could be heard from his love.

His tongue swirled on her sensitive skin as he traveled lower towards her breasts. He sucked and played with her nipples while her breathing increased. Finally, he sucked the other one and groped the other breast. He left her breasts alone and let his fingers travel lower while he kissed her passionetly. Their tongues fought for dominence as his fingers brushed against her wetness. She gasped and arched her back a bit towards him.

The feeling of her breasts pressing against him were overloading his systems. He wanted her. Extremely. He was thinking about her boobs so much that he didn't even notice her yank off his boxers to show his perfectly erect manhood. He noticed when her small soft hand started stroking it up and down. It was enough to drive any man insane. _Too late._ He thought inwardly. He groaned in approval as she sat him up and started to lick the tip.

_This is one of the most delicous things I've ever tasted..._ She started to lick and kiss down the sides. Her hands were kept busy as they massaged his balls. He moaned louder after every lick. She pulled away a bit. He nearly whimpered from her stopping, but instead he had to make a massive intake of breath. She was sucking on his tip and pushing more inside her mouth as she hummed. "Ah! Alice...yes...Ah!" He kept his hand on her head to keep her going. She swallowed and sucked more. "More dear...my god...yes..." His head was thrown back as more groans came from his throat.

A massive squirt of the most finest juices she's ever tasted came into her mouth. She eagerly swallowed it all and took him out of her mouth. He layed her down. Alice opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Please... put it in..." She opened her entrance with her fingers, showing him all the juices flowing and shining. It took Hatter almost all the sanity he had left (which wasn't even that much to begin with) to not slam himself into her. "This is going to hurt." She nodded and let him enter.

_Holy shit..._ To him, she felt _amazing_. All she could feel was the sudden pleasure of him stretching her, then she felt something break and it hurt like hell. Tears fell from Alice's eyes and Hatter kissed them away and whispered sweet nothings into her ears. After a few minutes of kissing, she let him continue and go deeper into her. Alice has never felt this full in her life. Small moans came from her mouth. He started a slow rhythm that pretty soon sending them both into sheer pleasure.

Soon, Alice came first, he could feel her tense up and squeeze him inside her. That last movement made him growl in happiness and release inside of her. He layed down on top of her, both exhausted from the love making. Alice yawned. "Tired cricket?" He asked. She nodded and closed her eyelids. He picked her up and put her underneath the sheets. Even though the sun was just coming up from the horizon, she fell asleep with Hatter laying next to her. _I'll keep you safe cricket. Please stay here with me...forever._ He kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her.


	18. The third pet

Hey ppls, sorry for not updating this for a while.

* * *

Alice and Hatter woke to the sound of howling. The window smashed open, a massive claw coming into the room. Hatter covered Alice with his naked form under the sheets with her. Some screaming and yelling could be heard from the lovers and from the halls. March slammed the door open and sliced the claw in half, causing the weilder of the claw to howl in pain. Without bothering to talk to Hatter or Alice and question them about last night, he left their room in a hurry. Both of them sat up and got out. Hatter closed the door as Alice found some pants and an old tunic. She grabbed her sword and bolted for the stairs.

As they both ran downstairs, loud girlish screaming could be heard outside. "That sounds like Peter!" Hatter said. He climbed out of the window into the almost completely destroyed yard. Alice followed, they ran to the source of screaming. Cheshire popped out of nowhere and fell to the ground, his arm and legs bleeding very badly. "Don't... go back... there..." He said weakly. Then he passed out. Tweedle Dee and Dum ran out from the back of the house.

"We've got him Sir! You should go now." Dee said, actually sounding and looking more mature than usual as both he and Dum carried Chesh back to the house. Hatter nodded and grabbed Alice's hand. "You should head back too." Alice made a face. "No! I won't stand it if you get hurt." Then she swerved herself out of his grasp and ran further past the debris. The screams became louder and more ear splitting every step she took.

She heard Hatter running behind her, calling her name. She finally reached the source of the screaming. There was Peter, drenched in blood and half dead underneath a massive beast's paw. His breathing shallow and weak.

She looked at the face of the attacking beast. It was enormous, taller than the Dusteogus but had more muscle and could walk. It was covered in some sort of armor that latched onto its skin, hair peeked out from the cracks. The beast was gray with a black and graying spots of fur. The eyes were the same as the Dusteogus's, yellow that showed nothing but emptiness of its soul and heart.

It let out a menacing growl at Alice. On its forehead, she could see the mark, but only through the cracks of its head armor.

Hatter caught up to Alice, nearly shouting in surprise at the giant beast in front of them. For self-defense, he pulled out a gun and set into his fighting position. Alice did the same with her sword, the wolf-like monster howled once again. It ditched its previous prey and snapped its great jaws at the lovers. They rolled away and Hatter shot at its armors cracks, successfully knocking chunks of armor off its hulking body.

Alice leapt and dug the sword into the giant crack of the helmet, ripping a massive chunk of stone out. The mark on its head was a bright pink, a heart ing the middle surrounded by swirls and patterns. The beast swiped his paw at Alice, knocking her straight into a tree. She coughed out some blood, her stomach had a nasty bruise where the monster hit her.

"ALICE!" Hatter yelled, looking at the beast, he began to see red. Being as insane as he was, he climbed onto the wolf's back, purposely ripping out chunks of hair as he ascended. He leapt onto the back of its head and fired multiple rounds of bullets into its face. The wolf howled in pain, but not for long. Because as soon as the wounds were inflicted, the bullet holes soon dissappeared like they were never there, the bullets hitting the ground.

She got up, ignoring the pain that dwelled in her abdomen and grabbed her sword from where she dropped it. Hatter was distracting the beast well, it was so preoccupied with getting Hatter off, it didn't even notice her grab its fur and hop on behind Hatter, kicking off bits of armor as she climbed. The wolf now had two people riding its back, furiously, it shook its body back and forth. Alice and Hatter lost their balance and grappled themselves onto its fur, holding for dear life.

Once the shaking stopped and the wolf started to move, Alice started to make her way to its head silently. Hatter was too distracted with clinging on for dear life. When he opened his eyes, Alice stood right above the beasts mark on its forehead. "_Sayonara._" She said coldly. The sword was plunged deep within the beast skull, causing it to shriek with pain. Alice was flung right off and onto the hard ground below.

They beast toppled over onto its side, nearly crushing Hatter with underneath its massive weight. He scrambled to escape off the beast is it tipped. He then crawled over to Alice, her leg was fractured, cuts on her bum and back.

"Alice..." He said. He stroked her pale cheek. She cracked a small smile at him. "I'm not going to die you know... too stubborn..." She coughed out a bit of blood and tried to stand. Hatter smiled a bit and helped her up. He heard a whimper behind him and turned to see Peter, the white rabbit, in a crumpled bloody heap. Slowly and carefully, he scooped the bloodied man up onto his his shoulders.

They limped back to the house in silence, but not awkward silence, blissful silence. For only one of the pink queens pets were left, but little did they know, this one would be the most ferocius and hardest to defeat. A giant evil yellow eye watched the three make it back to the house. A low, threatning growl escaped its lips. The eye dissappeared and a carcass of a servant layed where it once stood, only skin and bones left. Not a drop of meat, organs, or blood.


	19. Fourth and final

Wow, almost done. Please look at all my other fanfics as well and also review! I'm thinking of maybe not making the sequal, I'm kinda bored of this fanfic.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent patching up wounds and fixing up the house. Alice was nervous. The last pet was still out there somewhere, and what would happen once all four were dead? An apocolypse? Peace? Would she be sent back to her mother? Alice's eyebrows furrowed and depression hit her hard at the very thought of returning to her hellish nightmare home in the real world. Hatter noticed her, depressed. He put a arm around her gently. "Don't worry your pretty little head about anything Alice. Everything will be fine." He said. Alice could tell he wasn't even sure, but didn't say anything. Instead, she buried her face into his bare scarred chest. Breathing in his scent and tracing the scars with her small delicate fingers. Hatter shivered under the warmth.

March watched the two lovers through a crack in the door. In his hand was a sentence for them to come to the palace immedietly. He found this letter in the pocket of the white rabbit, now sleeping peacefully and all his wounds tended to. The envelopes seal was made of dried blood, in the shape of a heart. Secretly, he slipped the envelope onto the side table next to the door, and walked away. Hatter noticed him, but decided not to say anything. Moments passed in silence before Hatter got up and took the letter.

Alice watched from over his shoulder as he opened it and read.

_Alice,_

_You, Alice, are sentenced to the castle of hearts for immediate questioning and death. This is an order from Queen Brittany of the Kingdom of Hearts. If you as so much as come one minute late, all your friends and family will die along with you. If you don't show, we will send bounty hunters after you._

_Head Guard of the Hearts Kingdom_

Hatter crushed the parchment in his hand. Alice touched his palm, trying to soothe his anger. "How could she? That queen is the one guilty, not you." Hatter said, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to concentrate on a solution.

"Why don't... I just go?" Alice suggested. Hatter's eyes widened, he was about to say something but she put her finger on his lip, hushing him. "I'm not finished yet. I mean, why don't I go, but instead of me dying, we find the last pet hidden somewhere iin the castle and be able to destroy it." She said. Hatter bit his lip in thought, it could work, but it would take a lot of effort not to get caught.

He sighed "Fine then cricket, but when your wounds heal. I don't want you coming out even worse than you are now." He said in a thick british accent.

Castle of Hearts

Brittany drummed her pink and white heart dotted painted nails on the arm rest of her throne. "Where the hell are they? I want to get this over with, I've got a beheading scheduled in an hour!" She complained.

"T-They should be here any minute your m-majesty, just please be patient." Said the page.

"Are you telling me what to do? Guards!" The page was dragged away crying and Brittany yawned. "This is soooooo boring!" A gunshot sounded and nicked a piece off her golden throne. Brittany jumped and peered over to the person who dared to shoot. At that very person's feet was the page, crying tears of happiness and joy. The guards strewn across the floor at her feet, dead.

"Starting a party without little old me? I'm offended!" Alice mocked, with a silver pistol in her hand. She had on a navy blue dress with a white undershirt and a black bow in her blonde hair. A set of white skirts under the navy blue one and her sneakers. Brittany glared and whistled, more guards filed in and the executioner came in as well.

"So you have come to your death reasonably rather than me having to hint for you? Bravo Alice, too bad that I'm going to kill them anyways." Another shot fired, but it wasn't from Alice. The bullet went and made a hole in her crown, splitting it in two. She screeched. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" There was some dark chuckles eminatting all around them. "Men! Attack that wench!" She ordered, the soldiers came at her, but were all shot down in a matter of seconds.

"Are we too late?" March asked, jumping from one of the windows and onto the tiled ground. Hatter came down next to him and Cheshire poofed in as well.

"Nope, perfect timing actually." Alice said, checking a pocket watch casually. "And not a minute to spare."

"Well, let's get this over with, I have another fine yound lady waiting for me you know~" Cheshire said, grinning as he took out his sword. Hatter rolled his eyes.

"You always have a young woman over Chesh. She can wait." He said, loading his guns and shooting down the executioner.

"Why don't you just give up now Princess? It'll be easier on both of us." Alice stated, spinning her sword a few times in the air. Queen Britany stood, she had an extremely pissed face on. All of the people surrounding her backed off as a pink aura began to envelope the blonde.

"Hahaha, you think I'm going to give up that easily bitch? THINK AGAIN!" Wings unfurled from her back and blew everyone backwards. Hatter grabbed a marble beam and Alice grabbed his hand as she flew past. March came next and grabbed her ankle, Chesh was gripping a statue for dear life as the final pet unmasked itself.

"I knew there was something inhuman about that cruel woman." Hatter said. Britany's features began to change. Her royal clothing tore away to reveal a grotesque set of pink and white scales all over. Her face got longer and eyes got more yellow and slanted.

"Oh my God..." Alice muttered, there stood Britany. A large pink scaled dragon with a white belly and hearts on her legs, wings, and the mark on her forehead gleamed.

"So thats why no one ever found the last pet and lived..." Chesh muttered. The tail rose in front of him and his feet were practically glued to the ground.

"MOVE IT MORON!" March yelled, he tackled Chesh and they barely missed getting crushed by the dragon.

"HAHAHAHA! TASTE SOME OF MY TRUE POWER!" The dragon cackled like the psycho bitch she was. She spewed a large ball of pink and red fire at the kitty. He growled and jumped out of the way. March got his fluffy tail scorched by the flames.

Alice smoothed down her skirts and tried to slice open the scales on the dragon's tail, but it clanged loudly and bounced back. Not even a dent in the scales. Britany roared and took in a deep breath so that she would incinerate Alice. Hatter tackled the blonde and pulled her behind a pillar just before the pink flames came. It just singed her skirt and his leg, but other than that they survived... for now. Her form still grew more and more until she hit the very tall roof. Marble and debris fell, crushing some guards and other members of the courtroom. Cheshire barely had his tail crushed. "WATCH IT YA BLOODY HAG!" Yelled Hatter, protecting Alice from the debris. A slight scottish accent came into that curse.

"We need to get under that armor! I can't see the mark!" Alice yelled.

"You heard her Chesh! Let's get to work!" March called out, then he leapt and started to climb up the dragon's back.

"Aww... but I wanted to stay clean for tonight." Chesh grumbled.

"Take a shower then!" Chesh ground his teeth but obliged and jumped onto the dragon's back.


End file.
